Media Surfer
by chick-with-innocence
Summary: I kissed her, brushing my hand through her hair and around her ear. Her lips are so soft, and mine never leave hers. She wraps her arms around me, holding on tightly, and I start to think that nothing could be better than this. Then out of nowhere somethi


**:!ATTENTION!:**

**There is an A/N at the bottom of this page. Please read that after you're done reading the story. Please and Thank-you **

**Disclaimer: Uhm…I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Naruto…doi**

**:Media Surfer: **

I sit on this couch in a living room that I've never seen before. It's very soft, and I make myself comfortable as I watch TV, completely ignoring the fact that I have no idea where I am. Then she walks in. She sits down next to me and makes herself comfortable too, but her way of getting comfy involves lounging next to me as she puts her head on my lap. My attention is brought towards her now, as she rambles on and on about vampires and werewolves, (...she likes vampires and werewolves…) and I can't say that it's not incredibly cute. Right now, I'm actually thinking that it's adorable, but of course, I don't tell her.

I take her hand in mine and stroke her palm with my fingers. She blushes and giggles, which made me laugh. Then I did the stupidest thing I could at that moment; I looked directly into her eyes and said simply, "I love you." Her smile nearly went away completely, and she just laid there staring at me. I froze. I couldn't believe I could be so stupid. I stuttered, trying to get something to come out, but before I could say anything, she put a single finger to my lips and said, "Shh… I love you too." My stomach dropped, then she leaned in, getting her face very close to mine. We both sat there for a few seconds, then I did what we both wanted me to do.

I kissed her, brushing my hand through her hair and around her ear. Her lips are so soft, and mine never leave hers. She wraps her arms around me, holding on tightly, and I start to think that nothing could be better than this. Then out of nowhere something happened… I woke up.

.

I sat up quickly as I took in a deep breath. It was just a dream; another one. I put my hands on my head, then brushed them through my hair. I can't say that I didn't enjoy these dreams. In fact, I didn't hate the dreams. What I did hate, was the very fact that I was having them at all. I sat up on the couch and sighed as I reached for the glass of water on the coffee table in front of me. Why was I having these dreams? Why did I even care about her like this? I shouldn't. I can't. She doesn't even have a thing for me anymore, so why should I have one for her?

: I guess the thing that's actually bothering me is the fact that her feelings for me changed at the same time my feelings for her changed. I clenched the glass of water in my hand. I want so much to throw it against the wall, but I don't. Instead I set it down, being sure to drop it harshly on the table. I sighed again as I leaned back and rested my head on the arm of the couch. I closed my eyes and put my hand over my eyes. I wanted to cry, but nothing came out. I don't even know how this happened. I mean one day she was my best friend who I wanted to borrow, and the other she became someone I wanted to keep her forever. This has been so stressful thinking about all of this.

:I've prayed and prayed about it, and God told me to just stop worrying about it. But I can't. I hate feeling like this, wanting something so badly and not knowing if you'll ever get it. As she feels right now, I would never get her. And I understand how she feels, I mean I'm not mad at her for not liking me. And the last thing I want to do is guilt her or force her into liking me. I just wish things could be different. She told me that she likes us as we are, just as friends; best friends. And I agree. I hate that I care about her in that way. I don't want to. But I do.

: And there's Really nothing that I can do about it. God keeps telling me not to worry, but I'm so upset. I don't know what to do. I may not be able to cry right now, but I have before. In fact, I probably cried a little too much. I just don't know what to do. I hope that somehow her feelings for me will change, or that I'll get over her quickly, but I just don't know about anything anymore. I don't know what's right or what would be okay. I don't know what I should do, and I'm so stressed out I feel like I could tear out my hair and stream until my lungs pop out of my mouth. I pray that God calms me down.

.

I look over at the clock next to me. It's 5:00am. I told her I'd talk to her at noon, and right now I'm overly tired, and I know I won't be able to sleep. So I can't think, and I can't sleep, and I have no idea what I should do.

God, what do I do?

.

Media Surfer: -end

TA DA!! Here is the long awaited authors note I told you about at the beginning.

First off, I would like to say that I can in NO WAY take credit for this story. Which by the way is very true. Yes ladies and gents, this is a true story. Meaning someone had that EXACT dream and did those EXACT things and then wrote it all down. And whom may you ask is that person. Only my very best friend. He wrote this for the girl he loved after he had a particularly hard night. And who is this witchy girl her doesn't return his affections, you ask. . .well . . .it's none other then. . . yours truly. Yep I'm the witch who can't seem to love her best friend back, or atleast not in the way he wants.

Second, you're probably wondering about the name, or title, or watever, hehe, well. . .it's 'his' web name. It's also the name he used when he sent this story to me. SO I just kind of felt like I should use it.

Thirdly, if any of you are wondering WHY IN THE WORLD DID I TURN THIS INTO A NARUTOxSAKURA fanfiction, well, it's because for some reason it just felt right. . .yeppers. . . that's my reasoning. . .I mean, come on, you CAN'T say this isn't just like totally fitting

Fourthly, (and lastly) if any of you have actually read this entire note I congratulate you and give you tons of cyber sweets. Now please if you wish, Please Review, because that is what keeps me alive . . .also I love to read your criticisms, but I don't like to read where people take that criticism a little to far. SO please, be nice. . . I'm still new at this thing P


End file.
